supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Psycho Kirby
Hi -Psycho Kirby's catchphrase Before you lock us up, might I suggest you throw us into a cell that can't be escaped? -Psycho Kirby before being incarcerated Psycho Kirby is a character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Even though he awakened the pure state of those of pure evil, he was a protagonist. After being revived in the Season 1 finale, Psycho Kirby acted as a mentor toward the heroes. After the death of the Shy Guys of Icicle Mountain in Season 3, Psycho Kirby told Vegeta and Shadow that he must return to Station Square and tells them to watch Sakura as she has embraced the zombie plague and is, in a way, Zombie Reed's legacy. Psycho Kirby was the only hero who was not captured by the villians at the end of Season 3. Sadly, he began dying from heart problems. Before dying, Psycho Kirby told a brainwashed Luigi his painful past and gave him his Bakugan. Psycho Kirby soon dies from heart failure, but Luigi regains his will and begins liberating the others. Psycho Kirby reappeared toward the Season 4 finale as a vision, along with Zombie Spider-Man, Zombie Reed, and Falco, Crazy Finger Samus, and Dr. Mario from the silly Melee universe, to motivate the remaining captured to fight back. Psycho Kirby reappears at the final battle as a spirit, explaining the origins of the Smash World. He reappears at the end of the fight along with the Shy Guys of Icicle Mountain as spirits, making Naruto, Sonic, and Drago the power source of both the Lip's Stick and the immunity to it. Psycho Kirby reappears every now and then as a spirit to help the heroes in a jam. Psycho Kirby makes his first reappearance since Season 4 when Naruto tells him about Razenoid and the Chaos Bakugan. Upon hearing Razenoid has been inside Drago since he died, Psycho Kirby says that if Razenoid was in Drago the whole time during Season 4, then why didn't he try to leave before he was trapped, showing Psycho Kirby does not trust Razenoid. In Season 7, it is revealed that despite being dead, Psycho Kirby can go from Other World to Earth and back. However, after the gate to Other World is destroyed, Psycho Kirby is revived and fights for the first time against Dark Marth and wins. Later, during Sasuke's final battle with Naruto, Psycho Kirby is elsewhere fighting the corrupted Ganondorf of the silly Melee universe and wins after sensing Sasuke's redemption. He is soon seperated from the others by explosion, which Psycho Kirby has a deathly fear of due to an incident during his reign as the Cannibal. Kirby catches up to him on a Warp Star, but Psycho Kirby reminds him he can't drive a Warp Star, as they soon crash into a building. However, they are saved by Zombie Reed, before Sheik arrives and tells them of her suspicions about Mecha Sonic before they leave to find him while Sheik and Zombie Reed battle. At the end of Season 7, Psycho Kirby keeps the remains of Mecha Sonic and Zombie Reed as a trophy. In Season 8, Psycho Kirby is entrusted with one of the keys to Pandemonium. Later, Psycho Kirby and the others with the keys to Pandemonium (Naruto, Sasuke, Sonic, and Goku) have to hide to protect the keys. Despite hiding in his home, Psycho Kirby and the Pecking Order are ambushed by Shade. Ultimately, Psycho Kirby is defeated, losing his key to Pandemonium. It is later revealed that Psycho Kirby was brainwashed by Xaos after being defeated by Shade. He is later freed when Samus reminds him that he is the Cannibal, and that no one controls him. After defeating Xaos, Psycho Kirby is embedded with the power of the core of Pandemonium. In Season 9, Psycho Kirby and the other Heroes of Legend train hard to control their new powers. As a result, Psycho Kirby is rarely seen during Season 9. Prior to the final battle, Psycho Kirby and the other Heroes of Legend are forced to battle against illusions of foes from the past in another dimension. Eventually, Psycho Kirby and the others realize that they made the same mistake that Master Hand made by not completely trusting their friends. As a result, Psycho Kirby finally regains control of his powers. Afterwards, Psycho Kirby and the Heroes of Legend return to Earth to help their friends out. At the end of Season 11, Psycho Kirby is saddened about Fabia returning to Neathia, but soon intiates Pecking Order songs. As a result, he is humorously left behind. Despite this, Psycho Kirby returns to Earth in Season 12. In Season 13, Psycho Kirby becomes a moderator, but later takes a far more brutal approach to battling after a transformation of mind. Psycho Kirby then leaves the heroes and becomes an antagonist. As the season progresses, Psycho Kirby has become more and more sadistic, shown when he was laughing manicially as he killed Kirby. Psycho Kirby later battles Sakura Haruno and Yoshi, but is defeated. When Zombie Spider-Man decides to return to his old ways, Psycho Kirby slaps him and then berates him saying if he wishes to lose then so be it. In Season 14, it is revealed that Psycho Kirby knew Sasuke would take advantage of his words, and he stayed with Sasuke to keep an eye on him. When Sasuke dies, Psycho Kirby breaks down in tears because he didn't want Sasuke to die when he was all alone. Later, Psycho Kirby attempts to save Fabia from Pandoria, but is unable to save her. Before Fabia dies, she gives Psycho Kirby a kiss on the cheek. Afterwards, Psycho Kirby breaks down in tears again. Later, Psycho Kirby is unwillingly sacrificed to boost Pandoria's power. Psycho Kirby is revived at the end of Season 14. In Season 15, Psycho Kirby opens a portal into Zorc Necrophades and Naruto and Psycho Kirby enter Zorc's body, with Hiei tagging along and Zelda falling on the Warp Star after getting released from Yami Bakura's grasp. Psycho Kirby and Hiei then go on ahead to destroy the negative Smash core while Naruto stays behind for a final duel with Yami Bakura. In Season 16, Psycho Kirby loses confidence after Fabia is killed. After Fabia is revived, Psycho Kirby decides to stay on Neathia with her. Psycho Kirby and Fabia return later on to help in the struggle against Samus. Afterwards, Psycho Kirby joins his friends as they resume their hunt for Nightshroud. Psycho Kirby goes back to Neathia with Fabia during Season 20, but returns during the midway point. During the final battle, Psycho Kirby, along with the other Heroes of Legend fuse with Naruto in order to help him defeat and purify Samus Aran. After the battle, Psycho Kirby and the others are restored on the Space Colony Ark. In Season 22, Psycho Kirby betrays the Heroes of Legend and becomes a Dark Hero of Legend due to his crush on Fabia, who was corrupted by her hatred. Psycho Kirby is later released of his hatred, but allows himself to be arrested due to his actions, but not before asking to be put in a cell that can't be escaped. However, Psycho Kirby helps Fabia out when she is ridden with guilt at her actions, and reveals that the prison cell they're in is the one he was imprisoned in years ago. Psycho Kirby and Fabia are then busted out of jail by the Dark Heroes of Legend in order to start a new reign of terror as the "Cannibal Couple". Psycho Kirby later redeems himself along with Fabia, and plays an important role in the defeat of Wiseman. Later, Psycho Kirby and the other Heroes of Legend (minus Anubias and Sellon) sacrifice themselves to prevent Samus' self-destruct from destroying the Earth, but continues to help his friends even after death. Psycho Kirby is later revived when Bowser forces the Offspring of Zorc out of the Millennium Ring (which was in their possession at the time). In Season 23, Psycho Kirby is revealed to be a creepypasta like the rest of the Pecking Order, much to the shock of his friends. However, Psycho Kirby proves he is still a Hero of Legend despite his origin by getting in the way of BEN's Machete Blast that was intended for Fabia, at the cost of his own life. Before dying, Psycho Kirby tells Fabia that he was glad to have met her, and is sorry for deceiving her about his identity, and confesses that he loves her. In Season 24, Psycho Kirby is revived due to Drago killing Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor shortly after they created Master Hand and Crazy Hand, since BEN no longer exists as a result. In Season 28, Psycho Kirby is pushed away by Dark Silver so BEN could kill him again. However, Fabia manages to rush to Psycho Kirby before BEN gets to him, but are momentarily distracted by a high power level, which is really an enhanced Lena Isis. Worried about their friends, Psycho Kirby and Fabia try to get back to them, which BEN seemingly allows. Unfortunately, BEN uses this to his advantage, as he fires a Machete Blast at Fabia only for Psycho Kirby to intercept it at the cost of his own life, which BEN intended to happen. Luckily, Psycho Kirby is revived when Naruto tricks BEN into breaking the stasis pods that contained him and Fabia within Mechtavius Destroyer. During the diversion Fabia caused so everyone can escape, Psycho Kirby ran as fast as he could with Naruto, Fabia, Aranaut, Phosphos, Mutant Elfin, Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi, Ben Tennyson, and Gwen Tennyson in his mouth before releasing them so Gwen could rip open Mechtavius Destroyer's diamond so they could escape the explosion. In Season 29, Psycho Kirby becomes a neutral character, as he sticks by Fabia's side even after she is corrupted, but does not attempt to hurt his friends. Psycho Kirby is killed during The Grand Finale, when Tobi uses him as a shield against Fabia's machete, and his remains are integrated into her body once again. Psycho Kirby is later reanimated by Mechtavius Destroyer to serve as his Human Path, but rebels after he sees Jill, his infant daughter, stand up to Mechtavius Destroyer, and releases the others who were reanimated. Using every ounce of his willpower, Psycho Kirby tells Fabia that she has changed since he last saw her, and is proud of how she managed to take care of Jill on her own. Before returning to rest, Psycho Kirby picks up his daughter for the first time and tells her that he is proud to be her father, and he hopes that she grows up to be just like her mother. Almost out of time, Psycho Kirby tells Naruto that there is one final thing he needs to defeat Mechtavius Destroyer, but returns to Other World before he can finish saying what it is. Appearance Psycho Kirby looks like Kirby but has sharp teeth and human eyeballs. When he battles, Psycho Kirby becomes more like Kirby, but with black shoes rather than red, and Psycho Kirby retains his trademark face. In Season 20, Psycho Kirby's face is scarred after Patient Zero scratches him with his claws, though it later heals somehow. When Psycho Kirby is revealed as a creepypasta, it is revealed that his "eyes" are really contacts to hide his true eyes, which are the same color as Xaos. During the failed attempt to protect Neathia, Psycho Kirby's mouth is torn open by Zombie Angel, and is stitched up afterwards. Trivia *Psycho Kirby is the Kirby from There Will Be Brawl, which he revealed when he was panicking at the sight of his victims in the story and he confirmed this before dying. Another confirmation of this is when he massacred Dark Marth, Dark Peach, and Dark Zelda grostequely, and when he asked if he could keep Mecha Sonic and Zombie Reed's remains as a trophy. *Psycho Kirby is the first character on this wiki to have an external link. He was also the first one with two external links. *Psycho Kirby and Sasuke have something in common as they are the last character that was uncaptured and were both antagonists at a certain point. *Ironically, despite being as scary as Mr. Popo from Dragon Ball Z Abridged and Zombie Zelda, Psycho Kirby has a morbid fear of explosions. However, Drago took him out of the creepypasta realm before he began his reign (due to BEN and Zombie Zelda being erased from existence), so he no longer has this fear. *Psycho Kirby was probably the weakest Hero of Legend as he is frequently pulverized by villains and is even abused by his own teammates, shown when Ren Krawler flung him toward Metal Madness where he was quickly swatted aside. *Psycho Kirby appeared in nearly every season except Season 5, Season 6, and Season 30. Legacy Psycho Kirby's death had an emotional effect on Fabia, as she started to mellow out following his death. Fabia would later rejoin her friends following Mechtavius Destroyer's downfall, probably because Psycho Kirby's remains influenced her to be where she was happier. Fabia would later give birth to Psycho Kirby's daughter, who she named Jill. Despite being a Neathian like her mother, Jill has pink skin in her Neathian form like Psycho Kirby. Category:Mentors Category:External Links Category:Murderers Category:Creepypasta Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Former Heroes